


Tuning In

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: A one shot where you are a prophet that can listen to “demons radio” just like Anna listened to angel’s but the thing is costant, they never stop talking, saying horrible things and when Sam and Dean find that out they’re just so shocked they don’t know what to do since they always thought you were just too weak.





	Tuning In

**Author's Note:**

> Request: A one shot where you are a prophet that can listen to “demons radio” just like Anna listened to angel’s but the thing is costant, they never stop talking, saying horrible things and when Sam and Dean find that out they’re just so shocked they don’t know what to do since they always thought you were just too weak.

our legs were screaming at you as you ran. Running was not your thing. Hell, anything involving most physical activities weren’t what you considered enjoyable. No, you were the mental type. You enjoyed coding, gaming, reading, chess, anything up that alley.

How did you get to this point, then? Running for your life? Towards the two men who had found you and kept you safe until you did something stupid? 

* * *

##  _-One week ago-_

“No, sir, I’m sorry.” You said into the phone. “I’m sorry, but that is not covered.” Sighing slightly, you rolled your eyes. Looking up, you smiled at the two suited men who walked in. “I will be happy to transfer you, one moment please.” You hit the correct buttons, transferring the idiot to your boss. Working in a hospital really sucked some days. “Can I help you, gentleman?”

They both flashed FBI badges, shocking you. “We’re with the FBI. I’m agent Tanner and this is agent Simmons.” The taller one with shaggy brown hair spoke. “We need to speak with your boss, please.” He seemed too kind for law enforcement, but maybe you just always dealt with jerks.

“One moment.” You held up your finger and hit your bosses extension. “Hello, Mrs. Quincy? There are two FBI agents here to see you.” Listening, you nodded. “I see. Goodbye.” Hanging up, you looked at them. “It seems that Mrs. Quincy is busy and I’m to escort you to the morgue. I’m assuming that’s why you’re here?” There had been some suspicious deaths around the city lately, what else would the FBI want?

He smiled. “That would be great.”

Turning, you motioned to the other secretary. “Holly? I’ll be back shortly. I need to run an errand for Mrs. Quincy.” She gave you a curt nod and resumed whatever she was doing. Looking back at the men, you tried to ignore the look they had shared. “Follow me, please.” Stepping out of your little area, you motioned for them to follow. You were wearing a black pencil shirt, black heels, and a maroon blouse. “Can I ask what the FBI wants with a few dead bodies?”

The shorter agent, agent Simmons, cleared his throat before speaking. “We’re looking into cases that may be related to an unsolved case.” He told you simply.

Waving your ID badge over the door, you held it open for them. “From what Janet told me, it’s _pretty_ weird.” You tried to make small talk, despite the headache you felt coming on. You’d been getting them more frequently recently. Shaking it off, you hoped that it wasn’t obvious.

“Well, when you work in our field, you become used to is.” Agent Tanner sad somewhat solemnly.

“I’m hardly down here, thankfully. I’m more of an indoors computer type person. Even dead people aren’t my kind of people.” You shrugged.

The shorter one smirked at the taller one behind you. “So, what are you doing answering phones, at a _hospital_ , if you like computers?” Simmons asked.

You had to let out a chuckle. “This pays a lot more. And you should see the cost of rent around here. I do computers in my free time, and I help out my friend’s business when I can. Besides, it’s not like answering phones is that difficult. Even when being yelled at about insurance and what they cover.” There was no need to mention how many crossword books you had finished in the last six months alone. “Here you are.” You waved your ID to allow them access. “Have a good afternoon.” You went to walk away, but the taller one stopped you.

“Uh, can I leave you my number? In case anything…weird happens to come up?” You had to admit he was adorable.

“You mean _weirder_ than two FBI agents walking into my job to see the bodies with missing hearts?” You asked, teasingly. They looked shocked that you knew. “I’m good friends with Janet. She gives me the gory details that I don’t want and don’t ask for.” You explained. “But, yes, you can.” You smiled. Your gut told you this was just for work. There was no way someone that looked like him was interested in plain old you.  He pulled out a card and scribbled on it before handing it to you. Glancing at it, you smiled. “See you around, Sam.” The rest of your shift went on as usual. Boring. So very boring.

The next day you had to call out. Something was very wrong. Your head was pounding, and nothing was helping. Around noon, it just…stopped. Not wanting to risk it coming back, you laid down on the couch. You had nearly fallen asleep when you started to hear voices. Your eyes popped open and looked around. No one was there. The things they were saying were, to say the least, disturbing. Swallowing, you willed them to stop.

Did this fall under the ‘weird’ category? Or should you check yourself into a mental clinic? As you were thinking, there was a knock at your door. Jumping, you sighed and tried to ignore the voices. When you opened the door, you were surprised to see Sam and his partner. “Hello, Y/N.” He smiled.

You tried to hide part of yourself behind your door. “Uh, can I help you?”

“We went by your office to talk to Janet again and noticed you weren’t there. Holly said that you called out today.” He told you honestly.

“…So you decided to knock on my _door_?” That wasn’t unusual at all.

He chuckled. “Well, with the recent deaths, we wanted to check on you.” His hazel eyes seemed to shine almost. “Can we come in?”

Chewing your lip slightly, you shook your head. “I’m sorry. It’s not a good time.”

“Is everything okay?” Sam asked, noting the way something seemed off.

“I don’t know.” You said honestly.

“You don’t _know_?” His partner asked.

Moving aside, you waved them in. “I’ve been getting these weird headaches.” You started as you shut the door and pulled your cardigan around you. “For like a week. They would come, and then later just vanish. I had one this morning. Worse than the others.” Now was the fun part. Basically telling them you were crazy. “Then…then it was like I was tuning in to someone’s conversation. I’m hearing voices.” You sat on the couch and buried your face in your hands.

Amazingly, they didn’t call you insane. “What are they saying?” Glancing at Sam, you noted the worry on his face.

“You care about what the voices in my _head_ are saying?” You asked in disbelief.

He sat down and gave you a reassuring smile. “Can you just trust me?”

You weren’t sure. These men had just walked into your life the day before, and now were in your living room. Than again, what did you have to lose. Taking a deep breath, you calmed yourself. “Let me actually pay attention. I’ve been trying to block them out.” You told them. Staring at the coffee table, a troubled look made it’s way to your face. “Something about _Crowley_?” You shrugged. “They’re talking about him working with the _Winchesters_?” What the hell did that even mean? How did your mind come up with this? Looking over to them, you caught the concerned glance that they shared. “What? Am I that far off the rocker?”

The shorter one gave you a serious look. “A couple years back, we met this woman. Anna. She had the same issues. Landed in the mental ward. Turns out she wasn’t crazy. The voices she heard? _Angels_.” He told you, making you laugh. “I’m not joking.” That caused you to shut up. “She was a fallen angel herself. We had to help her get her grace back.”

“I’m hearing _angels_?” You asked, not convinced.

“We don’t know. What else are they saying?”

Sighing, you tried to listen closely again. “I can’t tell. They’re talking over each other. I’m just getting random words. Like ‘hell’, 'hellhounds’, 'angels’, and that’s really it. I’m sorry.” Why you were saying you were sorry when you felt crazy wasn’t helping you any.

Before either said anything, there was a man standing in your living room, wearing a….trench coat? “She’s hearing demons.” The man’s voice said. He looked at you. “We have to get her to safety. If you thought that heaven and hell wanted Anna, that’s _nothing_ compared to her.” Your eyes widened.  

“This isn’t happening.” You groaned, leaning back on your couch.

“It is. I suggest you get her somewhere safe. The werewolf can wait.”

“Cas!” The shorter one snapped. “I highly doubt that’s it. I mean, _look_ at her.” He pointed to you. “Anna had some kind of strength to her. Y/N here is-is a computer nerd.” You glared at him for that comment.

“I assure you, that’s what she’s hearing.” The man, Cas, replied.

“Are you _completely_ sure?” Sam asked, glancing to Cas.

“Yes.” You could tell he was getting bored with this. “Take her somewhere safe.” He repeated. “Dean, this is what we need to do.”

Dean put his hands on his hips. “I can’t leave this werewolf running around the city, eating people’s _hearts_.” You had to gag at the thought. “Sam can take her. I’ll catch up.”

“I’m sorry.” Sam looked to you with a sad expression.

You closed your eyes for a moment. “What’s the plan?”

Sam sat up straight. “I take you, and run.” He shrugged. “We get you somewhere safe, and go from there.”

“That’s it? I just pack up and _go_?”

“No. Do not take the time to pack.” Cas replied. “I shall bring you both to the bunker.” He added.

–Present–

Looking back, you probably should have listened more. You thought maybe they were the crazy ones. You’d snuck out to get some fresh air. Once you realized how far you traveled, they had found you. There was a dark haired woman, and an older man. They blinked and their eyes were black. Your heart sped up and you ran as fast as you could towards the bunker. The place that had been your home for the last week. As you neared, you saw Sam and Dean.

“Y/N!” You heard Sam’s voice. Tears were streaming down your face. You wanted to collapse, you didn’t think that you could take anymore. They were so close. Dean pulled out a shotgun that you recognized. You ducked as he aimed, hoping that they weren’t close enough to grab you. You scurried to your feet as soon as you knew it was safe. His shot had only hit one, and the other was closing in.

One minute you were running towards Sam, one of the kindest men you had ever met, the one who had spent most of his free time with you, and kept you informed. The next, there was a searing pain in your back and gut, an arm around your throat. You coughed, and felt blood come out of your mouth. Your body crumpled to the ground as the demon left the man’s body.

Looking up, your eyes were heavy. Sam had put your head in his lap, cradling you gently. His eyes were watering as he looked down to your stomach. That was something that even he couldn’t patch up. Cas had been MIA since he dropped the two of you off. “I’m sorry.” He said as you closed your eyes, feeling very cold. 

* * *


End file.
